Baby pod is an alternative sleeping platform for infants up to one and a half age babies.
The present invention relates to baby cribs and bassinets.
For many years infants and toddlers have been traditionally placed in a crib to keep them safe from rolling and falling out while they are sleeping. Cribs, Ref. (US 2013/0000037 A1, Tabbia), also provide an enclosed play area to put infants and toddlers in when parents have their attentions turned away.
unfortunately, baby cribs have also been at the center of many incidents involving infant injuries and deaths according to Consumer Product Safety Commission's (CPSC), “Statistical Data on Crib-Related Deaths Report.”
Baby pod is utilized as a sleeping platform for infants up to toddler age babies. The only similarity baby pod has to the traditional baby crib is the baby mattress. Because of baby pod's unique hollowed-out smooth circular-structure shape, it does not have the parts and components Ref. (US 2012/0137429 A1, Aaron), and the defects and potential hazards that are associated with the traditional baby crib.
keeping in mind the defects and potential hazards of the traditional baby crib, when drafting this present invention, safety was not the only philosophical concern. Replacing the “squared prison cell-like shape” of the traditional baby crib to an circular shape is not only ideal for aesthetic pleasure but also for the environmental energy-flow of the infants and toddlers.